Five Nights- Can I survive?
by fablesierra
Summary: When Jacob is sucked in to the world of FNAF, it isn't a game anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was 9pm, and I was home alone. The dim light from the old oil lamp was my only source of electricity, as it was a thunderstorm and the power was out. I was playing _Five Nights at Freddy's_, although I was sure that it would give me a fresh batch of nightmares. I was on night 3, which was further than I've gotten in a while, when I heard a bang. It was not from the game- it was from outside. I paused it and walked over to the window. There was nothing in the yard, and nothing that I could see in the garage. It must have been Polly, our cat. I sighed. I really did wish that my life wasn't so boring. My mom was single and worked for the fashion school in New Orleans, Academy of Art University. I lived in Nebraska. She always said, "I would be with you if I could, but work is more important." She hasn't come to visit in 5 months, and this isn't even much time compared to how long she's been gone before. I heard another crash, but this, time it was from the game. Shoot. I was killed by Nightmarrione. My elbow had bumped my laptop, causing the game to unpause. I had lost my streak of wins, but I could easily start over- it's not like anybody's going to tell me to stop. Just as I clicked on GO to restart, a sudden jolt threw me off my feet and onto the hard laminate floor. I gasped. The world was spinning around me, and I couldn't see anything. Was it an earthquake? No. This wasn't a shaking- this was a spinning sensation. When the world suddenly came into focus, I was lying on a stone checkered floor, with a mask lying beside me. I knew at once where I was. I was inside Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Shop. Maybe this was a dream. I pinched myself hard, but nothing happened. A deafening "yuk yuk!" startled me. I recognized the jolly voice immediately- it was the voice of Freddy Fazbear. I laughed. Maybe this was fake. Maybe this was a surprise from my mom or something. I decided to play along, just for the fun of it. "Hey _Freddy_!" I called, "Where are you?". "Are you ready for Freddy?" came the echoing answer. "Yeah, _sure_" I said, rolling my eyes. This was such a dumb prank. How old did my mother think I was? This was a stupid idea, and there was no way I was falling for it. I heard Freddy's voice coming down the right vent. I clicked the desk fan to off, because, if for some reason this was so accurate that you had to save power, I wanted to do so. As I looked around, I saw that there was a tiny slip of paper in my hand. It had not been there before. It had tiny markings on it, and said:

Subject No. 13, Source: Five Nights at Freddy's, Object: Survive Five Nights to win grand prize.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ok this was getting creepy. There was _no_ way my mom planned this. She _underestimated _fright level, and for her to do something like this was just not her. "Where am I?" I said loudly. "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grownups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life." answered Freddy in an upbeat, enthusiastic voice. "Please! Leave me alone!" I said desperately, getting on my knees and clasping my hands together. Freddy repeated his previous statement in the exact same tone and expression. "AAUUGGHH!" I screamed, banging my hands frantically against the stone walls of the office I was in. "Jacob Truman" said a voice behind me. I turned around to see a boy about my age, holding a large mask and a flashlight. I also noticed that he was dressed all in green, even his socks and shoes. When I looked down at my clothes, I saw that _I _was dressed all in white. "My name is Akio", said the boy, "I am from the Japan district. You must not be afraid, because they _feed_ off fear. You are lucky enough to have Freddy assigned to you as _your_ animatronic. Mine is Marionette. I see plainly that this is your first time here. Well, get used to it, because you'll be here a while." I stared at the boy, and said, "Why am I here? How did I get here? Wha-" before I could finish, I was interrupted by Akio saying, "I will answer every question you have later, it is time to play." Suddenly, the lights went out. Then a big, booming voice that I did not recognize said, "Operation Five Nights at Freddy's will now begin."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was scared, and I decided to wait and see what happened. "Welcome!" said Freddy's voice, "This is operation Five Nights at Freddy's! I'm going to go over some rules so the noobs can catch up! Operation Five Nights at Freddy's is a plan by the government to get rid of overpopulation. We put one child that plays FNAF from each major country in this operation, and well, let's just say that they aren't expected to come out again! You will spend 5 nights here, so get used to being **terrified**! Enjoy!" The voice abruptly halted, and the metal door opened wide, showing long, dark hallways of horror. Freddy would come for me soon, so I made sure to be prepared. I checked the hallways, Freddy was in the left side one, but he was far away, so I had time. The fan was on, and I kept my eye on the left hall, but what I was really worried about was DD. DD would always appear and sing a song, which would cause a new challenger to appear. I really did hope that that would not happen, because I did not know how to defeat every animatronic. For example, Toy Freddy. I followed the instructions, but for some reason I was just naturally bad at it. He was usually the cause of my death in the video game. I saw Freddy in the left doorway, and quickly shut the large door. I heard Freddy's voice come on the announcer and say, "Jacob Truman from the USA district has successfully completed night 1." I heard a bloodcurdling scream come from another room, and a crunch. "It looks like Ivan Driscal from the England district was just eaten by Nightmare! Sorry Ivan, REST IN PEACE!", said Freddy's voice. I shuddered. What about that kid's family? Would they know what happened...? The announcer came on again, but this time with a different message. "Rahne Everdeen, our only female competitor, from the Canada district has just completed night one." I thought about that. I didn't think that there were so few girls that played Five Nights! Wow. I waited to see what would happen next. When I looked behind me, I saw a girl my age with brown hair and glasses walking toward me. "Hi," she said, "I'm Rahne. Nice job on getting the first win. Keep in mind, some animatronics take longer to get than others, so that is why some people are slow." "Uh, hi." I said with no ceremony, "So, how old are you?" She looked at me with no expression. "I'm 12 in a week. How old are _you_?" she said matter-of-factly. "I'm-I'm 14. So, what brings you here? I always thought girls hated video games." She looked at me like I had just hit her. "Don't compare me to those sitting-pretty girls. I_ love _video games. I have hundreds." Rahne said coldly. I stared at her and nodded, not thinking of anything else to say. "It is time for bed. Your bed is over there." she pointed to a large grey bed. It had a wire metal frame and looked a like a jailer's bed. "Okay. Umm...g'night then, Rahne." "Good night." she said.


End file.
